


One Of Those Days

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: Seeking Solace verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, seeking solace verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: It was one of those days where Kurt just feels down for no apparent reason. But it's okay because even though Sebastian doesn't exactly understands, he understands.





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the same verse as "Seeking Solace" that was written a year ago. But in this fic, it highlights other underlying issues that Kurt is facing, other than self-harm that was touched upon in "Seeking Solace".

* * *

Sebastian slowly and quietly opened the door to the bedroom. He blinked a couple of times to get used to the sudden change in lighting - or lack of, that he was enveloped in. Once he adjusted to the darkness, his eyes immediately focused and zoomed in on the lump on his and Kurt’s shared bed.

Stripping down to his undershirt and boxer-briefs, Sebastian headed towards the said lump and carefully got under the covers. Kurt was on his side, eyes close but he was nowhere near unconsciousness that he so desperately wishes to be in. He felt tears slowly escaped his eyes, forming a trail down his nose bridge, collecting at the end of his nose before dripping down to his pillow. His earpeice in his ears, playing his playlist of song choices that would never fail to make him cry when he felt like he needed to. And for some reason, he needs to now.

Feeling an arm snaked around his waist and his earpiece being removed, Kurt turned around to face his boyfriend. Staring into his beautiful green eyes and beautiful smile, _gosh that beautiful face,_ Sebastian wiped away stray tear.

“Hi,” Sebastian softly whispered.

Unable to find the strength to even reply, Kurt settled to return a weak smile instead.

“Bad day?” was what Sebastian asked, even though he knows it wasn’t the reason for Kurt’s sudden mood.

Kurt broke the eye contact, feeling guilty for the way he was feeling. How can he expect Sebastian to understand when he doesn’t understand things himself? He felt Sebastian pulling him closer, tightening his hold on him.

 _“Nothing’s gonna harm you, not while I’m around,”_ Sebastian softly sang as he soothing rubbed Kurt’s back.  _“Nothing’s gonna harm you, no sir, not while I’m around.”_

As much as Kurt has been trying to hold back everything, things suddenly felt overwhelming and soon the floodgates open. Sobbing silently into Sebastian’s chest, gripping Sebastian’s undershirt tightly while Sebastian continued singing as though nothing was wrong

_“Being close and being clever, ain’t like being true. I don’t need to, I would never hide a thing from you, like some. Demons will charm you with a smile, for awhile but in time, nothing can harm you. Not while I’m around.”_

 


End file.
